Patrick Carter
Patrick Carter is a character that first appeared in Halloween: Autopsis. Biography Patrick Carter was a young man who lived in Haddonfield, Illinois with his father. His father worked at the local cinema as a projectionist and he would often bring his son along to watch the movies, but he would never allow his son into the projection room. When Patrick was eight years old, he was watching the movie "Night of the Living Dead" when the screen stopped. Curious about what happened to the movie, the young Patrick went to find his father. What he found is what changed Patrick's view on what was real and fake. He saw his father dead, having suffered a heart attack. Patrick never got over losing his father and he never enjoyed watching movies as much as he used to. As he got older, he felt like he had became shallow and empty. In short, he felt he had a fake personality. In an attempt to regain something in his life, Patrick became a photojournalist. He soon became obsessed with taking a picture that showed reality. Around 1990, Patrick met a young woman named Victoria at a bar. Victoria had won his heart in an instant but he could never understand what she had seen in him. Patrick felt like she had given a meaning to his life and he would often take photos of her. He often wondered when Victoria would realize how fake he was but he was also concerned about how he would survive without her. Around 1993, work was getting hard to find for Patrick. One some days, he would drive out to nowhere for hours and tell people he was on a photo shoot. Eventually he was approached by an editor who knew of Patrick's skills but also knew that he needed a assignment, one that he knew would be of interest to Patrick. The editor spoke with him about Michael Myers. Patrick knew of Myers but believed him to have died in the fire at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital and was hesitating about taking on an assignment that was based around a man who may be dead. Patrick changed his mind when the editor showed him a photograph of Annie Brackett. Patrick looked at the photo and said out loud that he found the image, horrible and disgusting. What he actually felt inside was envy and excitement, feelings he hadn't experienced in years. The editor asked Patrick to get photos similar to the Annie Brackett photo or any proof that Myers was still alive. For that whole day, Patrick obsessed about the image of Annie. He saw Myers' work, not as a killer, but that of an artist. Patrick decided to take on the assignment and his editor gave him the very specific instruction and that was to follow Dr. Sam Looms. As Patrick followed Loomis around town, he noticed that Loomis was avoided by everyone and his nurse Marion Chambers seemed to be his only contact. Patrick also started to wonder what things were like in Michael's eyes and how his victims felt as they were dying. On one of his assignments, Patrick was noticed by Loomis who demanded why Patrick was following him. He tried to take away Patrick's camera as he thought Patrick was doing a story that would mock him. Patrick told Loomis to calm down which he did and apologized but warned the young man to stop following him as he didn't want him to have a burden and see the things he saw. As Loomis walked away, Patrick saw him as a victim of Myers. After that encounter, Patrick felt different and fled home to Victoria. He watched her as she slept and wondered what she would look like in death. Over the next few days, Patrick watched Loomis and began to figure out what he would do day to day. One day, Patrick decided to break in Loomis' home, hoping to find some more answers. As he searched his office, Patrick found more photos of Michael's victims such as Miss Haddonfield 1991 and a school teacher. As he went though the photos, Patrick realized that in an attempt to understand Michael, he was starting to understand himself and his relationship with Victoria. It was also at this time, that Patrick knew that this assignment was to figure out more about himself and as he continued on, he knew that by hiding, watching, and stalking Loomis, that he wasn't any different from Michael. On another rainy day, Patrick was watching Loomis at a park and lost himself in thought. He didn't noticed that Leigh Brackett, the father of the "perfect corpse" had arrived at first. As he listened to Mr. Brackett express grief and anger over his daughter's death, he wanted to reach out to the defeated man and tell him that Annie's death wasn't in vain and that she more now than she was in life. As he continued to listen, Patrick realized that he hadn't taken a single picture. Brackett leaves and Loomis turns in Patrick's direction. Patrick hears Loomis telling him that he can come out if he wants to since he knows he is there. The young man wonders how Loomis knew where he was but he is also curious about why his heart is beating and scared. It is at this time that Looomis says "What do you want Michael?" and Patrick learns that Loomis didn't see him at all and was actually talking to Michael. Patrick turns around and sees Michael Myers. Myers rises his knife as Patrick tries to scream but he is too late as Michael stabs him in the chest and in the eyes. Michael then places two rolls of 35 mm film (in the cases) in Patrick's eyes. Halloween: Autopsis Appearances * Halloween: Autopsis * Halloween: Sam (photograph & mentioned) * ''A Rainbow In One Color ''(drawing) References Category:Male characters Category:Autopsis characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1990's deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Mentioned characters Category:Deceased